An Accident Gone Haywire
by zeldafanatic0555
Summary: When Kayla Williams moves to another new town, starting in another new school, she meets two people that share one of her favorite interests, The Legend of Zelda. One day she and her new friends get together for a game night when something unexpected happens that none of them have experienced. Or have they? Featuring Nicole Dallas from The Legend of Zelda: Dark Castle by Kenzi333.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So it said in the Summary tht I'm using Nicole from Kenzi333's the Legend of Zelda: Dark Castle. I promise, I got permission from Kenzi333 to use the character. **

Chapter 1

I glanced at my schedule and walked into the classroom then looked around, uncomfortable in this new environment. The teacher caught my attention, beckoning me to her.

"You're Kayla Williams, correct?"

I nodded.

"Good. I'm Mrs. Anders, and I've seated you next to Nicole, over there," Mrs. Anders gestured to a girl with long blonde hair who was twisted around in her chair, talking to the boy behind her. "We're having an assessment soon; you don't need to take it if you feel uncomfortable with the material."

"Okay," I said quietly, and headed over to the seat to the right of Nicole.

I sat down beside her as Mrs. Anders raised her voice to get everyone's attention.

"Alright! As you all know we have a test coming up next week, and I have study guides that I want you working on today," a collective groan rippled across the classroom. I put my books and binder under my new desk as Mrs. Anders handed out papers with study guides.

I received one of the papers and passed the rest behind me. The material seemed to cover the Atomic Theory and Kinetic energy, which I had already done and passed in the last school I went to.

I folded the study guide and took out my book from under my desk, one I had already read three times. I finished the chapter I was on and everyone around me was still using their textbooks and study guides to review. I leaned back in my chair, my light brown hair falling over the back of it.

I closed my eyes and thought of my plans for the evening, then sighed and sat up in my seat again. Leaning over and down, I searched my binder for my yellow highlighter. My fingers brushed over it, and went back to retrieve their prize. Sitting up, I leaned over and brought my left hand up on top of the desk, my hair forming a curtain, ensuring nobody would see what I was doing. I glanced at Nicole and the girl on my right, and uncapped the highlighter.

I brought the tip of the writing tool to the back of my hand and drew a triangle. Then another, diagonal to it, it's top touching the lower left tip of the first triangle, and finally one more triangle on the other side. The Triforce. I spent the next little while drawing a detailed replica of the Legend of Zelda logo on the back of my hand, but then there was a loud slap on my desk coming from my left.

Stares came from all around the room and Nicole looked apologetically at her classmates. Then she turned her gaze to me and whispered something I couldn't quite make out.

"What?" I whispered.

"You like Zelda?" she whispered a bit louder.

I blushed a little bit and nodded. Nicole grinned and said, "Me too!"

I gave her a small smile and she returned to her work, and I went back to my little drawing.

~X~

Nicole ended up sitting with me at lunch my first day at my new school, and she brought a friend with her too. It was the boy I had seen her talking to in our science class, Jason. We spent most of lunch talking about the Zelda series, mostly the newest game, The Legend of Zelda: Dark Castle, which Nicole had actually just beat.

"Seriously? You already beat Ganondorf? I'm only in the Shadow Temple!"

"That still makes you a pretty fast player, and that one mini boss in the temple in the desert was so tricky! It took me an afternoon to defeat it without looking on the Internet how to do it," said Jason.

"Really?" I commented. "It took my maybe an hour at most. The key was to make sure you used the slingshot instead of the bow."

"Well I know that now."

"I would have never guessed it. They always have you use he more recent weapons," Nicole chimed in. Talking about the game seemed almost foreign to her.

"We should get together and play one of the games sometime," Nicole said.

"I bet I could beat Ocarina of Time faster than you can," I said to Jason.

"Is that a challenge, newbie?"

"I believe it is indeed," Nicole deemed.

"Why you guys come over to my house this weekend? Bring your games and I'll take you on," I said with confidence, holding out my hand for Jason to shake.

He clasped my hand and shook it.

"Deal. Remember though, when I win, you brought this on yourself."

"Sure. You just tell yourself that."

**Thanks for reading! Hoped you liked chapter one! Sorry it's so short.**

**As always, review! (No profanity please!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this chapter is longer but also may not make as much sense as chapter one! Let me know if it needs fixing!**

**Special thanks to Kenzi333 for your review, I'm so glad you approve!**

On Friday that weekend I stood in our recreation room and sighed. I had set out potato chips and soda and different kinds of candy for my guests and I to eat through the night. No doubt we would be more hyper than three year old kids with energy drinks. That by the way is a bad idea. I strongly advise you against ever trying it.

Anyway, I was hoping that Nicole and Jason would be here soon, we had been planning to shoot for six o'clock.

"Millie!" I called downstairs to our household maid. "Are they here yet?"

"Not that I can see."

Crossing the recreation room, I headed for the stairs and climbed down a couple flights of stairs to the main floor.

I opened the double doors and gazed out into he night, hoping my first friends here wouldn't ditch me. While I waited I thought of a particular conversation I had had with Nicole and Jason.

I had just told them my address and Nicole nearly choked on her water.

"You live on _Starlite_? Only ridiculously rich people live up there."

I blushed heavily. "Yeah, my dad owns a big software company and he likes to check up on the different locations, so we move around a lot. I hate it how whenever people find out we have money, they totally freak out."

"Sorry," Nicole said sincerely.

I smiled at her, "That's okay."

Jason just stared at me.

I smiled to myself and saw a car stop outside the front gate. The person inside punched in the security code and the gate swung open and the car pulled forward. I stepped out onto the porch as it came in front of me.

"Hey guys!" I said enthusiastically as Nicole and Jason climbed out of the car.

"Sorry we're late," Nicole said. "_Someone_ just _had_ to finish their burrito."

"What? My mom is a most _excellent_ cook if I may remind you. And her burritos are the creme dela creme." Jason enunciated at the last bit, using a French accent.

I laughed and beckoned them inside.

"Your place is huge," Jason commented.

"Um… thanks? I don't get why we always get such huge houses. I mean it's not like we stay in them for very long. We may as well have an RV. Come on upstairs."

I went up the two flights passed the living floor and into the rec. room. The pingpong table and the pool table were set up, as well as the coffee table with refreshments, the sofa and the big screen TV.

"Daaaaaang," Nicole dragged out the word. I laughed again and flopped down on the couch.

"Please, make yourselves comfortable. Eat anything you want and theirs plenty more downstairs. If we make a mess, I can help Millie clean later."

"You sure it's alright with your folks?" Jason asked as Nicole jumped onto a bean bag near he sofa.

"Absolutely. They aren't even home. Hardly ever are, but whatever. I have Millie to keep me company, books, video games," I smiled.

"Okay!" Nicole dropped a bag she was carrying onto the ground.

"I brought Twilight Princess, Ocarina of Time, and Skyward Sword. I couldn't find Wind Waker"

"That's okay, I have that one anyway. So when do you guys want to start the competition?"

"Now!" Jason hopped onto the couch and grabbed the Game Cube controller hooked up to the television.

I turned on the Wii and put Ocarina of Time inside.

"Okay, I'll be in the room right over there," I gestured to a door a few feet away. "Nicole, will you keep score?"

She grinned, "Yep!"

"Okay. Start the game from the beginning, glitches and cheating are allowed. It's all out, so do anything and everything you can to win. Since I'm nice, I'll give you a head start."

Jason nodded as the Great Deku Tree started his story and I jogged into the other room and hooked up the Gam Cube. In went my copy of Ocarina of Time and I listened to the story a few minutes behind Jason. I was so confident. I would have this game beaten within half an hour.

I pressed the A button as fast as I could to get past Navi's explanation to Link and made an immediate run toward the Kokiri sword as soon as I got control of him.

I used a series of different glitches and messed with the game in many ways, getting myself to Ganon's tower in twenty minutes. The game is configured in such a way that certain parts of the game trigger other parts and cutscenes to happen. It just so happens that if you do a very specific string of actions at the end of the Great Deku Tree, you get warped to Ganon's Tower. Don't ask me exactly how it works, I just know it does.

Nicole walked in as I was headed down the tower with Princess Zelda, "Hey, Jason's headed to Hyrule Castle, where- What the heck?"

"Glitches rock. And I may have just broken my game."

"Wow. That is awesome. I am not going to tell him you're here. Let's take him by surprise."

I snorted and Nicole left the room laughing maliciously.

I fought Ganon as a pig and let the last cutscenes play, enjoying sweet victory. When it stopped on Zelda and Link with "The End" on the screen, I stretched and walked back into the room. Jason was walking to Kakariko Village.

"Done," I said.

His head whipped around, "Nah uh!" he said.

I smiled triumphantly and he walked into the back room and saw the ending picture.

"That is not possible," he said defiantly.

"It is if you're me!" I said as Nicole jogged over and lifted my hand with hers.

"Aaannd Kayla is the champion of tonight's Game Off!" I made sounds like a screaming crowd and Jason shook his head ashamedly.

**Thanks for reading! If my explanation of how Kayla beat Ocarina of Time was at all confusing, people actually do that! To see it better, there are descriptions and videos of this type of thing on YouTube and such. **

**As always, review! (No profanity, please!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! So again, I realize there will be typos and grammatical errors in the story, and if you find any, it would be awesome of you could PM me about it so I can fix it! Happy reading!**

Jason left somewhere around midnight and Nicole and I decided it would be alright if she stayed the night, after which she got the 'ok' from her parents over the phone.

We played The Dark Castle for a few hours, in which she helped me finish the Shadow Temple and the Temple of Light. There was an item similar to the Dominion Rod from Twilight Princess that you had to use in the Light Temple solve certain complicated puzzles. Luckily I had Nicole as my personal guide to The Legend of Zelda.

I sighed as a cutscene was triggered after I defeated the large humanoid demon that was the boss of the Light Temple. The cutscene basically explained that I was now powerful enough to take back Hyrule, defeat Ganondorf and save Princess Zelda.

"I wonder how they manage to make Link hotter in every game they make," I said dreamily.

Nicole laughed, "Yeah. I really prefer this one to the rest. He seems so kind and generous. I bet he would be a wonderful lover to any girl."

She sighed longingly.

"You make it seem like you know him."

"Well you could say I do," I made a confused face. "Because I play this game so often," she added hurriedly.

"Okay," I said prolongedly.

After I reached Hyrule Castle, also known as the Dark Castle, being taken over by Ganondorf, I turned the game off and we took turns playing Skyward Sword on Hero Mode, switching off every so often. We originally wanted to switch every time one of us got a game over, but we're both good enough that that never happens. We started in the Lanayru Mining Facility, that's how far I had already gotten.

Around two o'clock in the morning, I was coming up to the Rainbow Island on my Loftwing with Scrapper carrying the soup for Levias behind me. I jumped off my bird and landed on the island and the cutscene started. I skipped it and jumped off the island once more, then headed to the giant whale flying in the dark, ominous sky. I spiral charged a few of the tentacles, taking them out, while Nicole commented randomly behind me.

The parasite emerged after I had disposed of the tentacles and I flew above the potato chip looking thing on the crown on Levias's head.

I confidently leapt off by Loftwing onto the potato chip and suddenly realized I was dangerously low on health.

"Oh dang it. I should have restocked before I came over here!" I facepalmed at the most inconvenient time, because the parasite spewed an acid ball and it hit me. In Hero Mode the hit did double damage, so I stared at the screen with my jaw hanging open as Link dropped to the ground and died.

"Next time, catch a fairy or two," Nicole said. "I found that potions and heart medals also help out in Hero Mode. What do you say, time to hit the sack?"

I slowly closed my jaw and nodded. I turned off the Wii and got a sudden headache. I blinked a couple times and rubbed my temples. I was probably just really tired from staying up this late. I traveled to a closet downstairs, quiet so as not to disturb Millie, who had gone to sleep a while ago, and removed a couple blankets and pillows to bring upstairs.

I tossed one to Nicole and she set up a nice little bed on the couch, while I got a bean bag. No complaints there.

I snuggled into my fuzzy blanket and waited for sleep to fall upon me, which I longed for as the headache pounded in my head. Soon later I became extremely hot and began to sweat heavily. I shoved off my blanket and laid back down, trying to deal with it and debating over whether or not to get a pain killer. I hate taking them unless I have to.

Finally I fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.

~X~

When I was arising to consciousness, the first thing I acknowledged was that it was cold. I vaguely remembered throwing off my blanket, but it was really cold. And there was wind. Who had opened the window? I opened my eyes and squinted. It was really bright. How late had Nicole and I slept in?

I blinked a couple times and sat up. My head still throbbed. The view before me cleared and I took in a deep and sharp breath. I was on an island. A small island whose edges dropped into the sky. Above the island was a miniature rainbow. Just like… just like in the game. There was no way this was real. I made a whimpering sound and spotted Nicole a few feet away from me. I scrambled over to her and shook her frantically.

"Nicole! Wake up! I need you to tell me if I'm dreaming!"

She waved me off and I continued shaking her, urgently yelling at her.

Finally she sat up, "What?" she said exasperatedly.

Her eyes widened and she looked around. Then she stood abruptly and looked into the sky.

"Again?!" she yelled, "I became very upset for a while because of what you did last time!"

I gazed at her.

"What the heck are you talking about?"

"I can explain later. How do we get off this island?"

"You are way ahead of the game. I'm still trying to fathom that we are on an island that doesn't exist!"

"Yeah. But what do we do now is the question."

"Why do you seem so calm?" I slapped myself. "This has got to be a dream."

"Well, I too am surprised that they did this!"

"Nicole? Can you explain to me why you are so at ease?"

Nicole stared at me, "Well, I haven't really told anyone this, ever. But I've been in this world before. I've experienced this."

"Yup, I'm crazy," I said blankly.

"No, I'm serious. I can give you details later, but one of us must have something to do here that could ultimately change the timeline. That or the goddesses wanted us here for some other reason."

I sat in place and looked around me, then stared wide eyed at Nicole and said nothing. What do you say to someone who has just told you that you're in a video game?

**Thanks for reading! As always, review! (No profanity, please!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Thanks so much to all the readers who have constantly been reading ****_An Accident Gone Haywire_****! Kenzi333 will be doing a sequel to her story ****_The Legend of Zelda: Dark Castle_**** and will be using Kayla in it! Her sequel will come out after this one is done and right now she's working on ****_The Legend of the Hero and the Goddess._**** It's amazing an I reccomend it highly! Also, I want to thank Ashlee S for all the awesome reviews you've been leaving! You always make me feel great about my story! Anyway, happy** **reading!**

I stared at Nicole for awhile and she shifted uncomfortably. I apologized and got to my feet, swooning a bit. Nicole and I traveled over to the edge of the small island and looked over the edge. Even though I am not afraid of heights, I gulped. Up here, it was high. I couldn't even see the ground. But then again, there was a thick cloud barrier between me and the ground.

This was no longer an animation. This was the real deal. Suddenly a giant dark mass swooped in front of us and we shrieked in surprise, backing abruptly away from the edge of the island.

"Levias…" I said in disbelief. The tentacles were gone but that creepy little parasite smiled wide eyed and insanely down at us. It scared me. To surprise me even further, three voices started unanimously speaking in my head.

"You girls… you have a purpose here. Something terrible has happened to her grace, Hylia's hero. He is no longer here, and the world is still tormented by beasts. You have come here and it is your destiny to fill the shoes of the young hero… Finish his quest, and you may return to your world."

I looked over at Nicole, who had her eyes closed. Had the goddesses just spoken to us? I always thought Hylia came before Din, Nayru and Farore. I suppose they could have existed…

"You heard them," Nicole said. "We have to finish this up. It is a good thing we've done this before. Well, sort of."

I gave Nicole a grateful look.

"Thank you for being sane. Were you not here, my mind would have popped by this point," I paused. "So what now?"

Nicole backed up.

"Well, I'm pretty sure we're supposed to go get that thing," she pointed an index finger at the parasite. "We can't do that without birds."

Uncertainty crossed her face as she prepared to run.

"You can't be serious. You're really going to try this?"

"I've kind of done it before a couple times."

I nodded warily. Nicole breathed in deeply and ran to the edge of the island and jumped off in a swan dive position. I scurried to the edge of the rainbow island and watched in horror as my friend hurtled toward the Surface. Suddenly an orange blur passed under her and I could no longer see Nicole. I gasped, shocked, and heard my name being called above. I looked toward the voice that called to me and sighed with relief. Nicole was on a magnificent large orange bird with a huge beak and wings flapping in the air.

She laughed and beckoned to me.

"Come on! All you need to do is jump and whistle. They will ensure that a bird comes to you," Nicole yelled, using 'they' likely to indicate the goddesses.

I nodded and stepped back slowly, I felt completely terrified in that moment. I was about to jump off a cliff, for Pete's sake!

I decided that the faster I got my feet moving the faster I could get this overwith. If only they would budge. I closed my eyes and imagined myself being lifted by a bird and flying. It had always been my deepest wish to be able to fly, to feel the freedom that comes with weightlessness.

With that reassurance, my legs swiftly started moving and I opened my eyes, the edge came close all too fast. I shrieked as I hurled myself over the island's edge and fixed my body to mimic the position Nicole had taken. Wind ran through my hair and made it whip about wildly behind me. Remembering I was supposed to call a bird, I mustered as much of a whistle as I could as tears formed in the corners of my eyes.

All at once, the wind stopped. My descent ceased and I felt solidness beneath me. I blinked the tears out of my eyes and saw that I was sitting on an emerald green Loftwing. I gripped reins at its neck hard and my knuckles became white. The bird rose in altitude until I was right next to Nicole, she grinned at me widely.

"So? What do you think?"

"It's… exhilarating! I always wondered what it would be like to do this!"

"It's always better when you can fully enjoy it. Last time I did this, I was being chased by beings that wanted to kill me."

"When we're done with this, you have to tell me what you're talking about!"

Nicole laughed and I joined in, but we were immediately interrupted by a deep bellow from the possessed guardian of the sky.

"So now we kill the parasite, I'm guessing? How do we do that? We have no weapons!"

"Well, I heard once that the hero is able to reach into the Sacred Realm and pull out his weapons. I wonder if since we are taking the hero's place… could we be able to do that?"

I shrugged and closed my eyes. I concentrated with all my mind's capacity and reached out to my right. From my elbow to the tips of my fingers suddenly became freezing cold and I grabbed onto something. I pulled my arm back toward my body and opened my eyes. In my hands was a bow and a quiver of arrows.

"Okay, THAT was cool!" I exclaimed.

Levias roared again and Nicole covered her ears.

"Go see what you can do and I'll get another weapon and come help you out!"

I nodded confidently and steered the green bird in the direction of Levias. The speed of the Loftwing amazed me. I never imagined that a bird could move so fast. Quickly I realized that I would need to land safely on Levias's head and I concentrated once more and placed the bow back in the Sacred Realm. I reached into it once again and pulled out Link's sailcloth, which did indeed smell nice, as it was described in the game.

I drew in a deep breath as I flew over the whale's crown and I kind of did a barrel roll off the side of the Loftwing I was riding. I tried to fix myself in a good position for landing and my fingers fumbled frantically with the sailcloth. A few second before impact, I managed to open the sailcloth and I was yanked upward it seemed, no longer in a free fall. My arms hurt slightly from being pulled so hard and as an landed I rubbed them a bit and put back the sailcloth, pulling out the bow once more.

The parasite's wide eye swayed back and forth and mocked me, laughed at me. It seemed playful, but I knew this creepy deformed, thing, was dangerous.

As I strapped the quiver over my back and nocked and arrow on the drawstring, Nicole landed next to me wielding a long sword with a deep blue hilt.

"No way," I said incredulously.

"Yeah," she said, smiling. "Pretty cool, huh?"

I nodded and Nicole kept speaking, "Okay, let's see how this goes. I'll deflect the acid it spits and when it's stunned, you shoot it. It shouldn't be able to blink while it's immobilized. That should give you a better shot. You do know how to use a bow, right?"

"Vaguely," I replied.

"Alright. You ready?"

"Nope."

"Great, me too."

Nicole glanced at me and turned back to the monster, charging at it as it opened its mouth and spewed a ball of acid at her.

**So sorry this chapter was kind of short, but I hope that the content made up for it!**

**As always, review! (No profanity, please!)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

So turns out I take the controls of a video game controller for granted. I feel for Link, being in a live battle versus an on screen battle; no contest, hands down, live battle is WAY harder. I took fencing and archery lessons when I was thirteen, but other than that, I'd never actually fought before.

Nicole on the other hand, actually knew what she was doing. She had amazing concentration as the parasite shot a slow volley of acidic projectiles directly at her. She slashed at them, aiming as best as she could at the eye of the beast. She seemed so calm and confident. It took her awhile to get the aim of her slashes on target, but quickly every single deflection was dead on. The monster fell to the ground and I took my chance. I pulled back the drawstring and bent my elbow slightly to avoid getting snapped by it, and took aim. I breathed in and let go of the drawstring when suddenly we were lurched over. Nicole and I fell over, Levias had taken an abrupt turn to the right.

"Kayla, hurry! Get up! It won't be like this for long!"

I struggled to my feet and nocked another arrow, taking aim. I approached the monster and let the arrow fly. The arrow hit the eye of the parasite and Nicole ran up to it with the Master Sword and stabbed it. Hard. It made a gushing sound and a chill ran down my spine. The parasite shivered all throughout its body and collapsed. Nicole removed the sword from its eyeball and it shriveled up and exploded in a purple cloud of mist. Apparently some virtual things can happen in reality. In other dimensions, anyway.

I approached Nicole and she turned to me. After a quick high-five, the ground, well, the whale, shuttered and descended into the clouds. The shaking continued and Nicole and I lunged for the top of the… potato chip looking thing, hanging on for dear life. Levias turned up in a near vertical position and we screamed very loudly. The whale steadied into a smooth position once again and a deep bellowing voice I actually understood began speaking.

"Ah, tell me, was it you who brought me this most delectable cauldron of pumpkin soup?"

"Well…" Nicole and I started hesitantly. "Kind of."

"I must apologize for my earlier behavior. A most peculiar and irksome pest possessed me. I was not myself. But that business is done now! The delicious aroma of that soup has restored me to my senses," a short pause followed. "I am the great spirit they call Levias. Before she left this world so long ago, the goddess, Hylia, appointed me as the warden of the skies. And what do they call you two?"

"Um, I'm Kayla," I began.

"And I'm Nicole," Nicole finished.

"Rather pleasing names. Your parents clearly have excellent tastes in names. Hmm… you carry a curious sword, Nicole. And I sense a silent power dwelling somewhere in your little frames. But in all honesty, I wan not expecting such an event as this. The goddess Hylia informed me I would eventually be visited by her chosen hero, but you two do not seem to emanate such a power as she described. How interesting."

"Levias," I began, having absolutely no idea what I was doing or what I was going to say. "We have come to hear about the Triforce. Hylia is in dire need of our help."

"Hmm… I suppose I can trust you for helping me. I at least owe you a story. As you likely know, a long time ago, an evil force attempted to take the Triforce for his own. The goddess did everything she could to prevent it from falling into his hands.

"For the safety of all things, she hid the Triforce somewhere in the rock you call Skyloft. However, it's location has been kept secret. Even I do not know where it rests now. Oh, but the goddess did entrust me with a hint as to the Triforce's location. The clue is a song, meant to be played on the harp the hero is supposed to hold. It is known as the Song of the Hero. The song is the key to revealing the secret location of the Triforce."

"Can you help us get to it? We want to help Hylia in any way we can. And the hero… might not be able to fulfill his destiny anymore," I said this as it dawned on me. I had gotten a game over when I was playing Skyward Sword. That must have triggered something with the spirits and set Nicole and I here. Link… was dead. He wasn't coming back.

"Well the goddess split the song into four parts. She entrusted one part to me, and the other three to the dragons of the land. You must gather each of the parts of the Song of the Hero. Seek out the dragons, and convince them to teach you their part. Only then will I have the faith in you two young girls to give you the key to the Triforce's location. If you accomplish this, then come to me and I will complete the song with my own voice! The dragons can be found at Faron Woods, Eldin Volcano, and Lanayru Desert. Go on, then. Find the dragons you now seek!"

Nicole and I exchanged a look and she nodded.

"We accept your offer, great Levias," Nicole responded to the whale.

Levias chortled, "You have quite a bit of courage for girls at such a young age. Now if you will excuse me, I have a delectable cauldron of soup awaiting me!"

Nicole took the lead and jumped off the side of Levias's head, whistling to the bird that had caught her earlier. I mimicked Nicole's movements and the green creature lifted me from my descent, that feeling of freedom and invincibility coursing through my veins. It was absolutely the best feeling I have ever felt in my life.

"So now we just go to Faron Woods and talk to the water dragon? It's flooded, so we'll need to be careful," I yelled over the wind.

Nicole hollered back, "I guess so. Levias made it sound like that's basically all, and that's what Link did in the game!"

"Sounds great," I screamed, and looked ahead at the clouds and there, through the small entry of the thunderhead, I could vaguely see the city of Skyloft, bright and alive in the height of the day. I always wondered what it would be like to be in a Zelda game, to know all the characters and do everything they would do day by day.

I turned to tell Nicole that I wanted to pay Skyloft a visit but was taken aback by what I saw. Nicole had strapped the Master Sword to her back and brightly the hilt of the sword was flashing, over and over.

**AN: REALLY sorry it took so long to get up! I've been having to read a book for my English class and it was also difficult to get Levias's speech accurate while adapting it a bit to the story. Anyway, hoped you liked it, chapter six should be up sooner than this one was! Review! (No profanity, please!) **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Unable to get words out of my mouth, I gaped at the flashing sword for a couple minutes and then wildly flailed my arms about, trying to get Nicole's attention. It probably wasn't very safe, considering I was hundreds if not thousands of feet above the ground on a bird that I could easily fall off. I stopped my wild gesticulations and found words, screaming Nicole's name.

"Yeah?" she yelled back at me.

"Someone wants to talk to you!"

Nicole looked confused and glanced around her.

"Who?"

"Um, look at your sword," I pointed at her back.

Nicole twisted around and saw the blinking.

"Oh! Hmm… uh, Fi? You can come out…?" she said, probably unsure of whether or not it would work.

The sword flashed brightly and out of it twisted in the air a shining blue and purple figure, Fi.

Fi's countenance remained unreadable, but she moved a bit farther away from Nicole as of surprised.

"Pardon me, but you are not my master."

I looked at Nicole and she just looked at Fi confidently.

"No, but I respect that you are loyal to him, and my friend," Nicole gestured to me, "and I will be filling in for your master, Link. He may not be able to fulfill his destiny. We desire to assist Hylia every bit as much as the hero… did." Nicole choked up a bit and I wondered why.

Fi nodded and spoke once more in her robotic monotonous voice, "So long as you wish to aid my mistress, I will aid you."

"Thanks," Nicole said.

Fi returned to the sword in which she dwelled and Nicole turned to look at me.

"So that's what she actually sounds like!"

I laughed and said, "I was thinking earlier that I want to see Skyloft, but I'm thinking now that it might not be the best of ideas. I mean, what would everyone think of our being there?"

"You're absolutely right. It would take a lot of explaining and we should probably get used to this world before we go trying to tell people where we are from."

I nodded and smiled, although I was really terrified to the bone. What had I gotten myself into? I was supposed to save the world in a video game reality. Of course I had Nicole's help, and she made it seem like she had experience doing this, but I was still scared.

As if reading my mind, Nicole shouted over the wind, "You don't have to worry. We've got each other's backs and we just took care of that Biocyte, right? This'll be no sweat."

I hope, I thought in a reply to her reassurance. The beacon that shot from Faron Woods was drawing horrifyingly close very quickly and I wondered what we were to do to both get to the Surface safely.

"Nicole, how are we going to do this?"

"I've been thinking about that. I think if one of us goes to the Surface first and uses the sailcloth to land unharmed, the other can just summon it after a bit and use it."

"Great idea. Do you want to go first?"

Nicole shrugged, "Sure, why not?"

As she said this, we came upon the beacon and she launched herself over the side of her bird, she seemed so graceful and fearless, I was truly amazed.

I watched Nicole slowly disappear and quickly lost sight of her as I circled above the break in the clouds. I reached into the Sacred Realm after a couple minutes and removed the sailcloth, desperately hoping I hadn't just taken it out from Nicole's grasp.

I gripped the sailcloth and jumped off the emerald bird. It didn't go as smoothly as it did in my head and I struggled to get in the right diving position, flailing around in the wind. There was no way I would be able to accomplish the poise Nicole demonstrated. The ground zoomed closer and I was on my back falling, I tried to barrel roll over into a swan dive related position and finally got it relatively right. Just as the surface was about a hundred feet from me. I screamed and unfolded the sailcloth, beginning to float twenty or thirty feet from splatting.

I hovered above the ground and touched down beside Nicole, who was safely awaiting my arrival.

"So if I remember correctly, we should go into the Sealed Temple and talk to Impa and Groose."

I snorted a bit as Nicole said this.

"What's so funny?"

"I've been dying to talk to Groose for the longest time."

Nicole grinned, "Me too."

We started out to the Sealed Temple and pushed open the door. Groose and the old woman turned to see us and gained confused countenances.

"I know you aren't expecting us, but we need to get to Faron Woods. We need to fix the flood." I said, trying to get right to the point.

Groose's jaw hung agape, his yellow-orange lips separated dramatically. The elderly woman, Impa, stepped forward amd began speaking.

"How is it that you know there is a flood. Do you live in the sky? I have never seen such clothes before, and you are surely not from the Surface."

"We are from another world," Nicole explained, stepping forward a bit. "We are… filling in for Link. He was injured on his adventure."

Impa looked uncertainly at us and Groose still stood in place.

"Trust me, I'm as shocked as you are," I said.

Suddenly the ground started shaking. I lost my balance quickly from the unexpected trembling as I remembered a crucial detail to the plot. The Imprisoned had to be fought three times. And the third time came right after Levias.

"It seems the beast is struggling to be free once more."

"Nicole," I motioned toward the door, then turned back to Impa. "Leave that to us, but Groose, we'll need your help. Come ready the Groosenator," I said forcefully as I arose. Nicole took my arm and helped me up, and we ran back to the door to the rest of the Sealed Grounds. It took a moment before Groose acknowledged that he was needed, and despite the lack of knowing and or trusting us, he came in pursuit of us.

The ground rumbled again and Nicole fell into my side, nearly knocking me over.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"No, it's fine. We just need to get to the bottom. Quick."

Groose ran off towards his massive bomb flower and Nicole and I sprinted off down the sloped chasm.

As we neared the bottom I could make out pure darkness gushing from the spike in the ground holding the Imprisoned in place. Just as soon as our feet touched the absolute ground, an explosion knocked us onto our backs and the demonic fifty foot Imprisoned escaped from its grasp.

**Really sorry this one's so short, I'll be sure to make Chapter 7 longer! Review! (No profanity)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When I got to my feet again, I spluttered dirt out of my mouth and looked up. The Imprisoned was so much taller in person, or whatever you would say around a giant monster. The shiny black scales that made up his armor shimmered in the dim light and it was terrifyingly real. A chill ran down my back as I summoned the bow once more, which I had taken quite a liking to. Somehow it felt natural in my grip.

I held out my hand to Nicole and when she grasped it, I pulled her up forcefully. She already had the Master Sword in hand and immediately began charging toward the Imprisoned.

"Kayla! How many shields did you have in your adventure pouch before we went to sleep?!"

I racked my brain for the memory and found an answer as we neared the monster.

"I think I had three, for the lack of wanting to visit Item Check."

"Good," I could almost hear Nicole say over the loud stomping.

I followed quickly in Nicole's wake and soon enough we came upon the massive feet of the gargantuan beast. I reached into the Sacred Realm and removed the Iron Shield and the Sacred Shield, tossing the purple one to Nicole. She caught it in her hand and reminded me briefly that the force fields that emanated from the Imprisoned's feet each step could be avoided by shield bashing.

I sprinted toward the monster and took aim, having some trouble with the shield. The weight tilted my arm and messed up the way I was pointing the bow. It got in my way and I had to drop it so that my aim wouldn't be skewed.

I pointed my index finger at the jiggling toes of the Imprisoned and let loose an arrow, which stuck in the toe. I grimaced and took aim once again, shortly glancing at Nicole, who was hacking at its other foot.

The next arrow I shot stuck and severed the shaking mass, fluid spurting from the flesh wound. I made a face and I nocked another arrow, and this one took out the back toe of the left foot.

'Great, now here comes the hard part. Getting around to the front,' I thought.

I jogged alongside the Imprisoned, which was quickly climbing towards the Sealed Temple, panicking a bit. I calculated the timing when the monster started limping.

'Wonderful.' Nicole had taken out the toes on the right foot, and was running way behind us for when the beast fell.

Things got slightly easier after that and I ran around the foot, desperately hoping that I wouldn't get hit by the force field it produced, as I no longer held a shield.

I squeezed my eyes shut and willed my legs to move faster until the light in front of my eyelids brightened as I emerged from the shadow and was certain I was in front. I opened my eyes and blinked to adjust to the new light and while running backwards, fired arrows at each of the three toes in front.

I did so much better than I thought I would. I didn't trip until the toes all burst, covering me in a disgusting thick liquid that I really wished I hadn't been able to identify. Gagging, I stood and watched as the Imprisoned fell onto its back, Nicole ready to strike. I didn't get to see much of the action, but I yelled to Nicole as I heard her slashing showers and driving the spike into the beast's head.

"Nicole! I'm going to go meet Groose for when he needs ammo, I'm going to need the sword when you see me up on top of it!"

"'Kay!" I faintly heard strained from Nicole's direction. I took off the opposite way and had a sudden appreciation once more for Link. Running uphill I knew was hard enough, but he's a true hero to run this far so quickly. On my way up, the Imprisoned rose once more and grew his halo, floating towards the temple.

"WHOA! Since when did that thing learn to fly?! Don't you two worry, Groose has got this!"

He fired a massive bomb at the beast and Nicole did her job again. I was thankfully at the top and panting hard, with a stitch in my side and covered in the dry remains of the sticky liquid by the time it was flying once again.

I found Groose looking shocked at the pile of rocks in front of his bomb flower.

"Groose! Launch me at the Imprisoned!"

"Hey! You stole my idea!"

I waved him off and we ran over to the Groosenator. I climbed in and Groose took aim at the monster's head. I brought my knees up to my chest and started to have second thoughts just before Groose pulled the lever, hurling me into the air. It was seriously terrifying, and I couldn't even scream before I felt something slick and solid beneath me. I gasped with relief and reached, feeling a chill run up my arm, grabbing the Master Sword out of the Sacred Realm.

In all honesty, I almost dropped it. That thing weighed like a hundred pounds. Luckily with adrenaline coursing through my veins, I was able to heft the sword above my head as I approached the spike and brought it down. My force was hardly needed and two strikes later, we were falling quickly to the ground.

I screamed at the top of my lungs and launched myself off the side of the Imprisoned, crashing and rolling when I hit the ground. Suddenly every inch of me ached severely. I vaguely formed a thought that I may have broken at least one bone as I felt the Master Sword being lifted from my grasp. I blinked and watched as Nicole ran forward and sealed the monster in its underground prison.

I was awestruck that she knew the pattern for which to swing the sword.

"How did you know to do it like that?" I asked as Nicole helped me up.

She shrugged, "I dunno, it just kind of felt natural."

"I just thought you had played through that part enough times to memorize it."

I stood up and Nicole tilted her head to her left.

"Huh, I never really thought of that."

"HEY! YOU GUYS WANNA COME BACK UP HERE?"

We looked up and spotted Groose motioning to us to come back up to the temple.

I started walking and a fresh pain shot up my leg. I contorted my face and squished my nose severely, but kept walking with a slight limp.

"Hey, Kayla. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Nothing's sticking out, so I should be okay."

"Well we should check it out when we get back up."

I nodded and turned to find that Nicole had a large gash all the way up her forearm, which she was covering with her right hand. Blood ran down her arm and covered her hands.

"What happened?! Forget about me, what about you?! You need to get that taken care of, now!"

"Yeah, well that spike was sharp and large."

Together we began the long journey, hobbling up the inclined slope.

**So again, my apologies that it took so long to get up. The end of the school year comes with endless projects and tests, so I've been impossibly busy. Hopefully the next chapter comes soon, I'm feeling inspired!**

**Review! (No profanity)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Who are you young ladies and how did you get here?" the old woman asked as Nicole and myself trudged into the temple, leaning on one another for support.

"We don't know," I began. "We were… playing a game, and- Okay, first off, we aren't from this world…"

I launched into explaining Earth to the old woman and a befuddled Groose, often recieving missed points from Nicole, thank goodness she's here with me. When we finished, Groose regained his composure and stood tall, looking at Nicole.

"Well sounds like your in quite a skirmish. But lucky for you, the amazing Groose can get you over to the Faron Woods, like you mentioned you needed." he winked at Nicole and she made a face.

"Gross," she muttered.

I snorted and Impa looked directly at me, it seemed almost like her eyes were boring into my soul. It was kind of creepy, but I didn't feel really uncomfortable or anything.

"So the Hero has been delayed."

"Well I'm not sure that's the case," I said.

Impa raised her hand to stop me from speaking.

"We will do what we can to help you until his return."

I got frustrated with her. We came because Link died, right? I got a stinking game over right before the magic of the whoody whatty transported Nicole and I here. I huffed through my nose.

"Anyway," Nicole began. "Groose, we'll take you up on your offer for help."

"Right on it. Follow me!"

Groose boldly bounded out the door and I winced as I let go of Nicole and walked out behind the tall immature boy.

~X~

I don't think I'll ever get tired of falling, though in the midst of it I become terrified. When Groose launched us, I held onto Nicole's hand for my dear life, and laughed after we landed in the water. Maybe being here will help me be more graceful in the air, this time I didn't flail around as much as I usually do. I actually managed to land without doing a belly flop, and the water felt silky smooth against my skin, and quickly washed off the pus-like liquid I had been drenched in.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked Nicole. She had a stern look on her face, and I couldn't tell if she was angry or just concentrating or something else.

"What? Oh, yeah. Just thinking about Groose. Was he… flirting with me?"

"Umm, yes. I think he was," I laughed. "Why, is it that big of a problem?"

"Again, I'll explain later. Maybe after we're done here in the forest."

I shrugged, "Alright. As of now… we should probably go see the water dragon. Only problem is, there's one dragon scale, and two of us."

Nicole thought for a moment and swam toward a lily pad. She hoisted herself on top of it and I followed suit, then she removed the dragon scale from the Sacred Realm.

"I'll go if you don't want to."

I stared at her. "Are you sure? I mean, I wouldn't want to force anything on you."

Nicole smiled impishly at me. "I'll just think of it as another side adventure."

"Yeah, and I'll go talk to the Kikwis," I replied sarcastically.

"Actually, Kayla, that's not a bad idea," she said as she looped the chain around her neck. She gestured behind her at a humanoid plant and dove into the water.

~ Nicole's POV ~

I was immediately taken aback by the effects of the water scale. I had no trouble breathing at all, and I glided through the water surrounding me effortlessly. I looked back toward the surface of the water and Kayla had taken my advice, she swam towards a particularly large lily pad on which I knew dwelled the Kikwi Elder.

I breathed in deeply, again surprised, and dove deeper into the forest, not even water pressure making me feel remotely uncomfortable. I slipped through the opening in the Great Tree and observed my tight surroundings as I swam through the tree. I was incredibly grateful for my awareness of direction and locations, it made my job about a million times easier.

I came into an opening and suddenly had to consciously think to breath slowly and evenly. There were all kinds of eels and octopi-like creatures in the water. I had to remember that they couldn't hurt me, but the sight of them was still startling.

A chill ran down my back at the memory of the last time I had been in this kind of a situation, Link being beaten and tricked nearly to the point of accepted death, until we helped him. Tears would have wet my cheeks at that moment if I wasn't already submerged in water. I missed Link so much. I missed his lips smiling against mine, that twist in my gut and then the melting that I got whenever I was near him, I get it now even thinking about his striking blue eyes gazing back into mine.

I snapped myself out of my funk and swam toward the surface of the water, spotting the small ledge on which I could climb onto. I sped towards the surface and my head shattered the even glass like pool. I swam to the ledge and pulled myself onto it.

Wiping my dripping hair from my face, I heard another creature break the calmness of the water and arc above me. My eyes followed the massive creature and I smiled, nearly gasping with wonder at the sight.

The head of a massive sky blue reptile emerged from the water and its crisp voice rang off the walls of the Great Tree.

"Who dares to step even a toe in my waters without my leave?"

"Hey," I said casually, the dragon looking slightly taken aback. "I kind of need to hear your part of the Song of the Hero."

The dragon paused to gape at me for a moment.

"What an audacious request, young lady! I would expect such from the so called Hero, but you… Why would you ask such a thing of me?"

"Because I have taken the place of Link, if only temporarily," I explained the situation to the Water Dragon and she seemed to understand the predicament. "I've done this kind of thing before, trust me."

"Well when the monsters completely overran my forest, I decided I'd had enough! I flooded this place so that they would cease their bothering, but I will teach you my part if you complete this challenge: I will scatter tadtones across the forest. If you find these small friends and bring them back to me, I will provide you with my piece."

"Sounds like a fair deal," I accepted.

Faron nodded and closed her eyes. A bright glowing ball of energy appeared before her and rose to in front of her face. The ball turned into a beam and shot into the air, out of the tree, and I knew, into the water.

"Go gather them, I'll be here waiting."

I grinned, nodded, and stood, running out the doorway-like opening to the outside and plunging into the water once more. The real challenge was about to begin.

I decided to visit Kayla once before I truly began my search, and I looked around for the large lily pad on which she resided. I swam around the tree and spotted her sitting on it, speaking to the Kikwi elder. She looked ever so slightly uncomfortable, her cheeks a pale shade of pink.

"Kayla!" I called out.

Her head turned and she sighed, beckoning to me. I flew towards her and rested my arms on the lily pad, crossed and resting my chin on them. My legs kicked slowly in the water, keeping me afloat.

"How are you guys getting along?" I asked.

"I have learned many interesting things from this young girl, kyoo."

"Cool," I turned my attention back to my friend. "I'm not quite sure how long this'll take."

"I just saw the tadtones spread out, they're everywhere. And probably not in the same locations as in the game. I think the difference in seeker made a difference as to where Faron placed them."

I screwed up my face in concentration.

"Well then it'll take even longer than I planned. You should probably get comfortable."

Kayla sighed again and raised one eyebrow.

"Alright, but if you ever want to tag out, you know where you can find me."

I smiled at her and bade her a temporary farewell, then dove into the forest once more. I ignored the sounds around me in an attempt to sharpen my eye sight to scout out the tadtones, the third step of my quest to return home.

I hope I wrote Nicole pretty alright in comparison to how Kenzi333 writes her! Thanks for reading!


End file.
